


Roses

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana confesses of the crime she committed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with the works of Stephen King.

"I don't give a fuck if you live or die  
One thousand needles buried in your eyes"

\- Carnifex (Dragged Into The Grave)

 

Darkness. Empty, bottomless pit. I am hollow. I never intended to hurt you, but it happened so. I retain only the darkest thoughts... darkest feelings... I betrayed you and hurt you. I realize you would never believed me again - I wouldn't either.  
I am sorry for what I have done. I don’t know why did I do the deeds I did... why I was so evil. You considered me your friend and I stabbed you in the back... but you also share your part of a guilt. Why did you have to enchant me?  
Morgana's reminiscent mind shook - she tried to put the shards back together - after all what happened her memories blackened and mixed, oh, so terrible fate. She tried to trace it all back, to find what had gone wrong... who's fault it was...  
It began at the florist’s... I was deciding between the blood-red poppies and the carmine tulips when you came. You enchanted me - I fell in love with you at the moment... my dearest Morgause. And you bought the dozen of roses - they were dark - amaranthine, but in that sodium light they appeared black.  
You made me decide... I bought the roses... as red as a bloody ruby... just like your smile. Before I paid, you had enough time to disappear. But I spotted you on the road and stepped into the cold winter night. The frost was biting my skin. But I followed you.  
You didn't notice me following your tracks. You hurried towards your final destination. And I didn't lose a single glimpse of you. Until you came to the garden. And he was there - wearing a bathrobe. And you kissed him... I looked down at my hands and watched the roses, all dead, buried under the blanket of hoarfrost... I let them fall, watched the icy blossoms sink in the shivering cold air, whirling, leaving the scent of death... as they fell on the ground, two or three blossoms crushed, throwing the powder snow into the air like the rocks from the raging volcano.  
You screamed when I produced my nailfile and stabbed your husband's neck - the blood he oozed flooded his chest, blooming upon his shirt like the blossoms for you. My cold eyes watched the red stain spread far and wide and I felt the tinnitus as you were screaming with horror...  
When the cops arrived, they found me standing on your front yard, all covered with blood. When the jaws of the cuffs locked around my wrists, I realized what I had done... and I didn't care. They interrogated... I didn't deny anything - I told them I'll write this stuff down, so I'm writing. I have no reason to lie... or not to tell the whole truth. Yes, I followed her. Yes, I killed her husband. Yes, I hit her head with a rock... she was still breathing when I jabbed her eyes out and placed the petals into the emptiness.  
And now? I'm waiting for a trial... but they don't know I have a razorblade hidden in my shoe. They think they will judge me... I don't think so. We'll see who will they judge tomorrow when they'll find my corpse here.

"My heart bleeds no longer for your love."

\- Unearth (My Heart Bleeds No Longer)

 

 


End file.
